metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
SR388's solar system
Though absent in Metroid II: Return of Samus, SR388's solar system was depicted in Metroid Fusion. Here is where SR388 was located, along with the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, as well as a second planet. The map to the right seems to show the rotation pattern of both planets (though they do not rotate in the map ingame) around the unseen sun. The flight path lists "P.1", "P.2" and "P.3", most likely indicating various points in space of Samus' travel to the BSL. After Samus sets the station to collide with SR388 and evacuates, the planets seem to have shifted in rotation downward. The explosion does not affect the neighboring planet, and Samus' location on the map is not listed. SR388 is described as "nearby" Zebes in the Metroid Prime manual, implying that the system is close to the FS-176 system. However, in the Metroid Manga, SR388 is said to "not be found on many galactic charts". This can cause one to question where exactly SR388 and its system are located in the cosmos. In the Journal of Samus Aran, she says that this sector of space is ruled by a Federation governor. Trivia *''Super Game Boy Player's Guide'' states that SR388 is located in the "Game Boy star system". *In Metroid: Samus Returns, what appears to be a supermassive black hole can be seen in the distance ejecting high-speed jets from its poles. This would indicate that SR388 is near enough to the center of its or another galaxy for it to be visible as supermassive black holes are believed to exist at the center of all known galaxies. However it is hard to tell how far it is from the black hole as it may actually be much further away but appears closer due to its supermassive size. Interestingly, the supermassive black hole is not present though a distant galaxy can be see in Metroid Fusion. The absence of the black hole is not necessarily a retcon as it may simply have not been visible at the time. Its presence may be an attempt by developers to be scientifically accurate, though it may simply have been chosen due to the visual effect. Its presence may indicate the developers used current scientific thought when designing the space background for Samus Returns. **In the real world a Supermassive black hole was first theorized to exist at the center of the Milky Way Galaxy in 1971. Sagittarius A* a bright and very compact astronomical radio source was discovered at the center of the Milky Way in 1974, by astronomers using the baseline interferometer of the National Radio Astronomy Observatory. They discovered radio source emitting synchrotron radiation which was found to be dense and immobile because of its gravitation. This was the first indication that a supermassive black hole exists in the center of the Milky Way. While this predates the release of Metroid, the idea has become more popularized in recent years and the idea of supermassive black holes has even been featured at the end of Super Mario Galaxy. *An high-tech observatory with holograms showing what appears to be SR388's solar system is present in the east part of Area 7, also in Samus Returns. Category:Star systems